


A Good Boy

by thusspakekate (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thusspakekate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being with James made him feel alive and dangerous. Being with Al made him feel safe and happy. How could he be expected to choose between those two intoxicating feelings? Why should he even? He was a Malfoy, was he not? He deserved the best of both worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icicle33 (Icicle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle/gifts).



> Written for HP-Harlequin's Valentine's Day Smutty CommentMeme. Not sure if this was what the prompter really wanted, but this is what happens at 4:30 in the morning when I have insomnia. Warning: totally unbeta'd.

Scorpius checked his watch as he hurried up the flight of stairs that led to the muggle flat he was renting in Camden. Shit, he had fewer than fifteen minutes to get changed and meet Al for dinner. He’d go back to Al’s place for a few hours after they ate to celebrate Valentine’s Day like a proper couple, but he’d need to excuse himself by eleven if he planned to make his date for drinks with James on time.

It wasn’t easy juggling two lovers, particularly when those lovers were related, but Scorpius had always been the indecisive sort. Where James was strong and domineering, Al as thoughtful and kind. While James would fuck him hard and fast until he screamed bloody murder and positively begged to be allowed to come, Al would wrap his arms around Scorpius and make love to him with a tender affection and skill that made Scorpius’s toes curl and his heart fit to burst.

Being with James made him feel alive and dangerous. Being with Al made him feel safe and happy. How could he be expected to choose between those two intoxicating feelings? Why should he even? He was a Malfoy, was he not? He deserved the best of both worlds.

It only took a few seconds in his darkened flat for Scorpius to sense that something was amiss. There was something in the air, some crackling form of magic that prickled his senses and put him on immediate alert.

“H-hello?” he called out, his hand reaching for the wand in his pocket even as he took a tentative step forward. “Is there someone here?”

The light switched on suddenly, revealing two men on the sofa, both of whom had untidy dark hair. One was wearing a crooked smirk, the other an unhappy frown.

“Al! James!” Scorpius squawked, taking an instinctive step back in surprise. Damn! Damn! Double Damn!“ What -- what are you two doing here?”

“Didn’t expect to see me until later tonight, did you?” James asked with knowing grin. “Thought you’d hook up with my baby brother here first, then come to me with sloppy seconds?

Scorpius felt like he might vomit. He knew he’d been playing with fire these past few months, but he’d sworn both brothers to secrecy about their respective relationships and had hoped they’d keep their words. Apparently, one of them had let the kneazle out of the bag.

“James,” Al said warningly, “there’s no need to be crude.”

James rolled his eyes and ignored his brother. “What have you got to say for yourself, Scorp?” he asked. Do you have some sort of kink for Potter cock? Is that it? Want to take a pass at our dad too?”

“What?! No!” Scorpius cried. There was nothing he could say to defend his duplicity, but he didn't want either of them to think he was just out to collect a set of Potters. “It's nothing like that,” he said urgently. “It's just...I like you both so much and just – I couldn't bear to let either of you go.”

He winced, knowing how completely lame that sounded. But it was true, at least.

Al was still sitting with his arms crossed, his frown deep. “That's really selfish of you,” he said quietly. “Did you ever stop to think how that might make us feel?”

Feeling truly rotten, Scorpius looked at his feet. “You're right, I was being selfish,” he admitted quietly, filled with defeated. In less than five minutes he'd gone from having two fit boyfriends to none at all, and all because he was too fucking immature and randy to do the adult thing and chose one over the other.

Whoever said that you could have your cake and eat it too was a fucking liar.

“You were being a selfish, brat,” Al continued, his voice sterner than Scorpius had ever heard it before. “A selfish, greedy little brat. Do you know what happens to selfish, greedy little brats?”

Feeling very small, Scorpius shook his head.

“They get punished, Scorpius,” Al replied. “If you want both of us so badly, you're going to get both of us, but not without a proper punishment first.”

“What?!” Scorpius and James cried at same time.

James turned to his brother. “Are you fucking mental?” he asked.

Al didn't respond, didn't even acknowledge him. He just kept his fierce green eyes glued on Scorpius, as if daring him to object.

Scorpius swallowed thickly. He'd never seen Al look at him like that before, but the fierceness and intensity of his gaze was spectacular. He felt pinned to the spot like a butterfly in a collector's frame.

It wasn't an entirely unpleasant feeling.

“Trousers off, Scorpius,” Al ordered. “Pants too. Bend over the arm of the sofa. James, come on, get up.”

Al and James stood as Scorpius hurried to obey, shoving his trousers and underpants down to his ankles and kicking them away. He toed off his shoes and socks and crossed the room, nervously draping himself across the sofa as he'd been instructed. His cock, half-full and hardening quickly, pressed against scratchy upholstery.

“Are you sure about this, Al?” he heard James ask from behind him. It was heartening to hear that he wasn't the only one a bit nervous about where this was heading.

“Yeah, I'm sure,” Al responded, his voice having gone quick thick. “Have you ever spanked him before?”

Scorpius could almost hear the smile in James' voice when he answered, “Oh yeah, loads.”

“Right,” said Al. “I haven't, so you'd better do it then. And don't take it easy on him either, I want him to remember this.”

The air shifted as James stepped up behind Scorpius. “Doubt that any of us could forget this, even if we tried,” he said wryly.

Scorpius flinched when he felt James touch him, but James hadn't struck him yet. He was just smoothing his hands over Scorpius's backside, warming the skin, kneading the tense muscles. “You ready for this, Scorpius?” he asked, almost kindly.

Scorpius took a shuddering breath and nodded his consent.

“How many?” he heard James ask.

“As many as it takes for him to get the message.”

There was no further ado, no preamble, not warm up blows. James' first strike was harsh and centered, right in the middle of Scorpius' left cheek. Scorpius couldn't help but cry out, surprise by the intensity of the initial spank. He didn't even have time to tense before the next one. The floodgates had been opened and James rained down a torrent of harsh smacks that stung and burned and made Scorpius hiss and twist in a futile attempt to dodge the next blow.

“Don't try to avoid them,” Al said. He walked over and ran his fingers through Scorpius' hair. It was such a nice, tender touch in comparison to the brutal working over that his arse was currently receiving. Scorpius tried to lean into Al's hand, like a kitten begging to be petted, but Al's grip tightened, twisting the strands cruelly. Having his hair pulled hurt, no doubt, but it was one of those pleasurable sorts of pain that set a bolt of electric heat coursing straight to his cock.

“Just be still and take it,” Al cooed. “Take it like a good little boy.”

Scorpius heard himself whimper. If he were of sounder mind at the moment, he would have been embarrassed by the noise, but there was something about this cruel treatment, the condescension in his normally kind lover's voice, that was turning him on beyond comprehension.

Al released his grip on Scorpius' hair. He traced his thumb over Scorpius' trembling lower lip. “Does it hurt?” he asked.

As Al asked, James' next spank went wild and connected Scorpius' bollocks, which were trapped between his slightly parted legs. Scorpius howled, his fingers twisting into the thick fabric of the sofa. “Fuck!” he yelled as the tears he'd been trying so hard to hold back finally broke free and slipped down his cheeks.

“Does it hurt?” Al repeated.

“My hand fucking hurts,” James called out from behind them, although he didn't sound all that displeased by his announcement. He continued to swat the reddened arse before him, but Scorpius was grateful that he seemed to have eased up on the strength of his blows.

“I wasn't asking you,” Al said, rather tersely. “Scorpius, does it hurt?”

Scorpius was scared to answer, scared that if he opened his mouth to speak he'd truly begin to cry. He didn't want to do that, but Al had already asked him a direct question three times.

Al's hand was back in his hair, twisting a chunk of it harshly and forcing Scorpius up to look at him. “Scorpius,” he said, a shadow of impatience darkening his voice, “does. it. hurt?”

Unable to fight it anymore, Scorpius wailed, “Yes! Yes! It hurts!” And just as he'd expected, his self control broke and he was sobbing. “It fucking hurts!” he cried out.

“And are you sorry?” Al asked.

“Yes!” Scorpius sobbed. “I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!”

“And what are you sorry for?”

James was no longer spanking him. His hands were running over the curve of Scorpius' arse, soothing the flaming skin with a gentle touch. Neither brother spoke. It didn't even sound as though they were breathing as they waited for Scorpius' response.

“I'm sorry,” Scorpius began, his voice trembling as he tried to answer around the tears and his own gulping breaths, “I-I'm sorry I was a selfish. I'm s-sorry I lied to you both. I'm sorry I was so g-greedy. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!”

Scorpius heard Al say something to James, but he couldn't make the words out over the sound of his own crying. He felt strong arms around his waist and then he was being picked up and carried through the flat. He found himself being placed gently on his own bed and then something cool and silky was being rubbed across his inflamed arse.

It was instant relief and Scorpius let out a grateful sigh as the stinging pain dulled. His arse still hurt, but it was manageable compared to the scorching fire he'd felt before. His flagging arousal reawakened as the fingers that were spreading the blessed oil across his cheeks dipped into the crack between them and began to tease the rim of his hole. Unconsciously, he spread his legs further and pushed back against the fingers, not knowing which brother they belonged to, but not really caring either way at the moment.

“Still a greedy little slut,” he heard James say with a snort from a distance. That must mean it was Al who was behind him, teasing his entrance.

“I think we can forgive him this time,” Al responded. “We got him quite worked up earlier. And I did promise we could play after his punishment.”

Scorpius groaned into the mattress as he felt the first of Al's long fingers press inside him. It always amazed him that no matter how many times he'd taken it up the arse, that initial breech still burned deliciously.

“Do you like that?” Al asked as he began to move his hand, fucking Scorpius with that single digit.

Scorpius whimpered for the second time that night and nodded his head enthusiastically.

A second finger joined the first and Scorpius couldn't help the small gasp that escaped him as Al pushed in deeper and deeper, until he could feel the knuckles of Al's hands brush against his spread arse cheeks. Al continued to fuck him deeply, twisting his hand, slowly coaxing Scorpius open for him.

“James, get over here.”

There was a dip in the mattress as James climbed onto the bed.

“Up by the headboard,” Al instructed. “I want to see Scorp ride you.”

Although trapped between his stomach and the bed below, Scorpius felt his cock twitch in anticipation. God, he was going to fuck James. What was Al going to do? Was he going to just watch? Would he bark out order like he'd been doing all night? Would he participate at all? Or would wait until James was done, wait until his brother's seed was dripping out of Scorpius' hole and then use it lube to fuck Scorpius himself?

The possibilities were endless and they were all so fucking hot. Scorpius couldn't decide which of the many scenarios that flashed through his mind he wanted most. But it didn't seem like he was going to get much of a say in what happened however, because Al's fingers disappeared and then Scorpius felt himself being manhandled, lifted up and pushed forward so that he ended up sprawled across James' lap.

James, who had disrobed before he'd climbed onto the bed, helped Scorpius to sit up. He took sides of Scorpius' face in his hands and pulled him into a fierce kiss that was all tongue and teeth and domination. Scorpius moaned into James' mouth, surging forward so that he could climb fully onto the other man's lap, so that their chests and stomachs and – most importantly – their cocks were pressed together. James' fingers dug into Scorpius' tender arse cheeks, pulling them even closer together as he began to rut against Scorpius, all while their sloppy kiss grew wet and desperate.

“Turn him around,” Al said breathlessly. “Turn him around, I want to see his face.”

Scorpius was fully resigned to be thrown around and bent into position this evening. And there was more than a small part of him that was enjoying it. He just let himself be moved so that he was facing the other direction, his back pressed against James' chest. Scorpius barely had time to register the fact that his shirt was gone before James had one of his large hands around wrapped firmly around his cock.

Al was sitting on his heels at the end of the bed, naked except for the thin cotton pants pulled down to mid-thigh. He had one hand on his cock, hard and red and dripping from the slit, the other on his bollocks. He wanked himself with even, measured strokes as he watched Scorpius and his brother with wide, hungry eyes.

James' own prick was nestled against Scorpius' crack. Scorpius felt so empty, so desperate to feel it in inside of him. He pushed back against James, rolling his hips so that James' cock became trapped between his arsecheeks, its path made easy by the oil Al had rubbed into his skin. He squeezed his muscles, making the slick channel of skin tighter, more enticing, trying to tempt James into fucking him properly.

Although James was breathing heavy and groaning each time Scorpius moved, he didn't seem inclined to fuck him until he got the go-ahead from Al. Scorpius began to whine, chanting, “Please, please, please,” desperately under his breath.

“Please what? What do you want Scorpius?” Al asked.

“I want – I want get fucked. Please, p-please, s-someone fuck me,” Scorpius whined.

Al nodded, and then James' hands were around Scorpius' waist, lifting him, angling him, holding him in position. Scorpius felt the large, dome of James' cockhead at his entrance, pressing against the rim of his tiny hole. He only had a second to worry if there was enough lube before James began to pull him down, forcing Scorpius to lower himself, to impale himself on the fat cock beneath him.

Scorpius let out a gasp of combined pain and relief when he felt the head of James' cock push past that first ring of tight muscle. James' hands were on his hips, pulling him further and further down until Scorpius was sitting on his lap, the round curve of his arse pressed against the flat planes of James' groin, James' prick fully seated in Scorpius' tight channel.

“Fuck yourself on his cock,” Al instructed in a hoarse whisper as his hand began to fly over his own swollen cock. “Fuck yourself on it, Scorp.”

Scorpius' legs were shaking in an effort to hold himself up, but it didn't matter. With James' help, he began to bounce, pulling himself up and dropping down, forcing James' thick prick inside himself, spearing himself on it over and over again.

Oh Merlin! What Al said about Scorpius was true! He was greedy! Because even though he had one cock up his arse, stretching him deliciously and fucking into him so hard that pain mingled with the pleasure, he couldn't tear his eyes away from Al's prick. Scorpius could see the precome dripping from the slit. He wanted to taste it. He wanted to take Al into his mouth and have Al fuck him just as brutally as his brother was.

“Al,” Scorpius said desperately, licking his lips and reaching out one hand, hoping to Merlin that Al would know what he was asking.

Al seemed to understand, because he stood on shaking legs wobbled across the bed. He took Scorpius by the hair and yanked, forcing his head back so that Scorpius had no choice but to look up at him. Al's normally bright green eyes had darkened with lust. Al pulled back his foreskin and ran the fleshy head of his cock across Scorpius' lips, leaving a sticky trail of precome behind.

“Is this what you want?” he asked thickly.

Below him, James shifted. He thrust his hips forward; the change in angle made his cock strike right against Scorpius' prostate. Scorpius let out a desperate keen as his body radiated with pleasure. But James, the bastard, changed angles and refused hit that wonderful spot inside him again.

Al continued to run his cockhead Scorpius' across lips, pulling away anytime Scorpius' tongue darted out to lap at the heated column of flesh. “Be a good boy and ask nicely,” Al said. “If you want my cock, you're going to have to beg for it.”

It took every ounce of self control Scorpius had within himself to formulate the words. “P-please,” he begged. “Please l-let me suck your c-cock. Please, Al. I want to t-taste it. I w-want to taste your come.”

An unspoken exchange must have passed between the brothers, because James' thrusts slowed just enough that Al could leaned forward and pressed the slick head of his cock into Scorpius' open mouth. Scorpius hummed happily around the intrusion, loving the gentle glide of Al's prick across his tongue as Al pushed further and further inside, until he felt the head press against the back of his throat.

Scorpius relaxed his muscles and tried not to gag. It wasn't the best angle for deep throating, but he didn't want to gag on Al's cock. He wanted to be a good boy and take it all.

Slowly, Al began to pump his hips, pressing himself as deep as he could. The coarse hairs on his groin scratched Scorpius' face, but Scorpius didn't care. He just tried to keep himself as relaxed and opened as he possibly could, the perfect little fucktoy for the powerful pair of brothers he was trapped between.

James couldn't continue to fuck him as hard as he was before while Al had his cock stuck down Scorpius' throat, so Scorpius clenched the muscles of his arse around James' prick, hoping to make up for it. Based on the deep groan he heard from behind him, his effort was appreciated. James began to roll his hips, fucking Scorpius shallowly, so as not to disturb his oral efforts.

Al had both hands on the back of Scorpius' head, holding Scorpius in place as his hips began to fly, thrusting harder and harder into the hot cavern of Scorpius' mouth. He was breathing harshly through his teeth, his nostril flared. Every time he pulled back Scorpius took a desperate gulp of air before Al would slam in again, pushing into his throat and blocking off Scorpius' air supply.

“Wank yourself,” Al barked.

Scorpius didn't have to be told twice. He moaned around the cock in his mouth when he wrapped his hand around his own cock, so fucking hot and tender to the touch. He was beyond aroused, he felt feral. He worried that too firm a grip would push him over the edge and he knew, he just knew, that he shouldn't be the first to come. It would be selfish of him, wouldn't it? Good boys don't come first.

Thankfully, Scorpius didn't have to worry about that for long. Al pulled out of his mouth and grabbed his cock, wanking it fiercely as he pressed the tip against Scorpius' cheek.

“You belong to us,” Al growled. “If you're such greedy little cockslut, you'll come to us and us alone. Do you understand?”

Scorpius cried out his agreement just as the first spurts of Al's come landed on his cheek. After that, there was more, painting his lips and the bridge of his nose. He could feel it, hot and sticky, rolling down his face, marking him as theirs.

Panting heavily, Al stumbled a few steps and fell back onto the bed. “Fuck him, James,” he instructed. “Fuck him like the greedy little whore he is.”

Before Scorpius could protest – not that he would – James' arms were back around his waist. He was being picked up, thrown forward onto the bed. His face was smashed against the mattress, Al's come rubbing off onto the duvet. He felt one of James' hand in his hair, holding him down, while the other forced his hips back, his arse sticking high in the air.

And then James fucked him. James' hips pistoned and each brutal thrust forward was like a new penetration in its own right. A cacophony of heaving breaths and desperate cries and skin slapping against skin filled the room as James plundered Scorpius without thought or care or anything remotely resembling tenderness.

It hurt. It burned. It felt so fucking good.

Scorpius twisted his head to the side, pressing his cheek against the mattress so he could breath. From his vantage could see little besides Al's bare feet. He reached his hand out blindly, desperately reaching for Al, needing to know that he was still there, that he still cared.

Al took Scorpius' hand in his own, threading their fingers together. He couldn't see Al's face, but he could hear him. “Such a good boy,” Al cooed. “Such a good, good boy.”

The bed dipped as James shifted angles. The next thrust was no less brutal, but it made stars burst in Scorpius' vision. James was being cruelly benevolent: he was giving Scorpius what he needed, what he so desperately wanted. Scorpius could feel the tight coil of arousal behind his navel pulling tight as James battered his prostate, merciless thrust after merciless thrust.

Scorpius tried to hold on, but there was no way he could withhold his orgasm like this. It wasn't his fault, it was basic anatomy. “I'm s-sorry!” he cried out as felt his balls drawing up as his body prepared for orgasm. He could do nothing to stop it.

And then it came. One final brush against his prostate and Scorpius was lost. His entire body shook and spasmed as waves of molten pleasure erupted from his cock, the electric pleasure radiating throughout his body, making his toes kink and fingers dig painfully into Al's palm.

He could hear James cursing from above him and then suddenly he was empty. He cried out his disappointment at the loss, until he felt jets of James' hot come land on lower back and arse. James' cock returned to the crack between Scorpius' arse as he wiped the sticky remnants of his orgasm off on Scorpius' abused and useless rim.

Scorpius was being moved again, being pulled up to the head of the bed. His sweaty, sticky, come covered back was pressed against James' chest while Al stroked his hair and whispered sweet, calming nothings about safety and love and comfort into his ear.

It took a few minutes of James' solid arm around his waist and Al's gentle petting before Scorpius felt tethered to reality again. He twisted in James' arms to look at his lovers, “I'm sorry,” he repeated, feeling on the verge of tears. “I'm sorry.”

James and Al shared a look, and then Al leaned forward and brushed his lips against Scorpius' in a soft kiss.

“It's all right, love,” he said softly. “We knew already. We've known for quite a while, in fact.”

“W-what?” Scorpius stammered, looking between them in confusion.

“We weren't happy about you lying to us,” James said firmly, “but we've known. The lies, the sneaking around, all of that stops now, Scorpius. If you want both of us, you can have us. But only us.”

Scorpius could hardly believe what he was hearing, but he wasn't so stupid as to object. It was what he'd wanted, miraculously come true. There had never been anyone besides Al and James, anyway. It was them he wanted and no one else. “Only you,” he repeated, feeling his heart fill was gratitude and relief. “Only you two.”

They rearranged themselves on Scorpius' large bed, a tangle of limbs, sweaty skin, and pounding hearts. As sleep overtake him, Scorpius felt a pair of lips press against his forehead and heard a whispered, “Happy Valentine's Day, love.”


End file.
